


Just Survive Somehow

by seriouspiggybacks



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5079406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seriouspiggybacks/pseuds/seriouspiggybacks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A canon divergent fic based on what happened at the end of season 6, episode 3 "Thank You". Don't read if you don't want major spoilers or if you're against Team Delusional.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Saved

**Author's Note:**

> This is based entirely off of what I could see happening in Glenn's storyline and a possible introduction of a new character. Again, don't read this if you don't want spoilers about the show, comics, etc. This will be somewhat spoiler filled.

"I'm not going to make it out of here; I'm never going to see Maggie again," were the only words running through Glenn's mind as he laid there helplessly beneath Nicholas. Above him, a hoard of walkers had pinned him against the black pavement beneath the body of possibly the biggest coward Glenn had ever met. Glenn watched as the walkers got closer and closer to his own flesh; as every second passed him by, he braced himself for a painful death. But as he watched them, he remembered something he had done with Rick and the others long ago, shortly after he met Rick for the first time. He fell silent and moved around so there was as much blood as possible on his body. 

The more guts he had on him, the better his chances were of faking his death, and getting away from the walkers. As they inched closer to him, Glenn slowly moved away, and tucked himself beneath the dumpster directly behind him. He pulled his legs closer to his body once he was covered by the dumpster above him and continued to remain as quiet as possible. As he laid there, Glenn shook all over from fear and he shut his eyes while waiting to see if the hoard would eventually leave. 

Several pops from loud gunfire could be heard in the distance. The blasts began to get even louder as they moved closer. He could hear the clatter of dead feet walking away and he began to calm down. However, it wasn't enough for the young survivor as he was still too afraid to move, because even if one threat was almost gone - whoever was shooting was still out there. 

Seconds felt like minutes and minutes began to feel like hours as they past by. While Glenn was nearly hyperfocused on his surroundings, causing his mind to remain nearly blank, he still thought about Maggie. He couldn't leave her behind like this and it terrified him that he may never see her again. How would she feel if he was left behind by him? She had lost her family and losing him would surely kill her.

Glenn could hear what sounded like at least two people running by the dumpster as the gunfire got even closer to him. As he opened one of his eyes to see who he was surrounded by - he watched as a walker's body hit the ground. He swallowed hard as he made eye contact with the dead body and looked away. 

He moved just enough to unpin his shoulder so that he was more comfortable as he watched the feet of the survivors around the dumpster, scattering about. As more walkers hit the ground, he wondered if they knew he was under there. Before he could manage to call out to the survivors, he felt a pair of rough hands grab his, and he screamed in fear as he was pulled out into the sunlight again. 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down!" A man demanded, Glenn looked up at the man with wide eyes as he tried to compose himself. Breathing heavily, Glenn sat up and took a look at his surroundings, then checked himself for any wounds he might've missed while trying to escape the hoard. "You alright, man? You hurt?" The stranger asked as he squatted down next to Glenn.

"I---I'm fine, I think." Glenn stated, swallowing hard as he caught his breath. The man next to him was rugged with shaggy hair, a black beanie on his head, and full facial hair. He was young, probably not over the age of thirty and while he looked rough, he seemed to have a caring demeanor about him. "You saved me," Glenn added, the man simply nodded then took a look around like he had been there with others. "Who are you?" Glenn continued, questioning the man as he locked eyes with the guy.

"Paul Monroe," the survivor responded. "Guess those roamers thought they'd make a mid-day snack outta you but boy, we sure had them fooled!" He added, flashing a friendly smile to the man next to him as he had hoped to get him to calm down a little bit. "Who're you?" He asked.

"Glenn Rhee." Glenn stated, just as his breathing started to slow down a little more. He was overcome with so many different emotions from having survived such a thing. Part of him was happy, another was still terrified, and lastly - he was shocked that he made it out. With the help of someone else. "I thought I was a goner back there, man!" Glenn added, his voice cracking slightly as he tried to choke back tears. "I have a wife and she's lost all of her family but me." He continued, Paul nodded as he listened to Glenn speak.

"Stayin' near by?" Paul asked, Glenn didn't know how to respond since this man was a total stranger to him. "It looks like I gotta get you back to your group, Glenn." Paul continued.

"Alexandria." Glenn stated simply, Paul smiled and moved to stand up then helped Glenn get to his feet as well. "It's not far from here." Glenn continued, he was willing to trust this man since he had saved him and managed to seemingly do this on his own. 

"How far is Alexandria from here?" Paul asked.

"Several miles. I'll get us there." Glenn replied, Paul took a look around as if he was expecting someone else to be standing near by. "Who are you looking for?" Glenn asked, wondering if he had just bargained more trouble for himself by trusting this man. 

Hearing a loud clank from near by, Glenn turned around and the man quietly gasped as he locked eyes on the person behind him. How was he supposed to believe he was standing so close to someone he thought he would never see again? "You're okay!" the young girl called out; she was beaming from ear to ear as she ran up to Glenn and threw her arms around him in a gentle embrace, just after dropping her crossbow.

"Beth?" 


	2. Disconnected

"How did the two of you find each other?" Glenn asked as he, Beth, and Paul headed in the direction of where he left his things before the heard of walkers attacked. He needed to get his gear before heading back to Alexandria. Beth and Paul exchanged a look before Paul spoke up to explain what had happened.

"Well, I found her out in the woods in a half-assed make shift grave with a wound on her forehead and the back of her skull." Paul explained, keeping his eyes focused primarily on the distance ahead to watch for walkers. "I knew she didn't have much time if she was going to make it, so I scooped her up in my arms, and I carried her back to Hilltop with me." Paul continued, glancing momentarily at Glenn before he fell silent for a moment as he thought about something that bothered him. "Beth kept askin' me 'bout this man named Daryl. She would mutter his name, the name Carol, or the name Rick as she fell in and outta consciousness." the survivalist concluded.

"So, she stuck by you after?" Glenn questioned. 

"I stayed with him because he was part of the Hilltop colony and that was a safe place for me. It still is, it would be for all of us if this Alexandria place doesn't work out for the best." Beth answered Glenn's question, locking her icy blue eyes on his deep brown hues as she spoke to him. She also looked as if she wanted to say something and Glenn immediately picked up on it. Though she knew now wasn't the time to be asking questions - they had a job to do.

"Rick, Daryl, Carol, and the others are back at Alexandria. Well, Carol is but Daryl and Rick were trying to help me with something until I got seperated from him. I'm sure they made it back safely, they need to know we're coming though so Rick doesn't get defensive towards Paul." Glenn stated, Beth fought the urge to smile as she realized everyone was okay. That was enough for her in that moment and all she did was nod quietly in response and agreement.

"Okay, then." She spoke softly.

Glenn pulled out the radio he had earlier from his back pocket. He had managed to pick it up along with the rest of his stuff before heading off. "Hey, DUMBASS!" Glenn spoke loudly into the radio only to receive silence and static from Rick's end. "Where are you? Tell me you made it back." Glenn continued, though his heart began to pound in his chest as he waited for a response, while he stopped there in his tracks.

"Hey, Dumbass, I ain't got all day! You there? C'mon Rick!" Glenn asked as he remained hopeful that he would get an answer. Still, there was nothing but static coming from the other end.

* * *

As Rick sat silently behind the wheel of the broken down RV, his eyes remained wide as they stared off into space, while his only good hand clutched a jar of baby food. His hands shook in fear as he pulled the small jar to his chest while his mind flashed back to the faces of his children. He remembered the day Carl was born, his first birthday, the first day of Kindergarten, and the day they were reunited after Rick made it out of the hospital alive. His mind then flashed over to Judith, the first time he held her and the most recent time as well. The first time he fed her, the most recent time he played with her, and watched Carl help her learn to walk. He exhaled a quiet, shaky breath as he closed his eyes, realizing this would likely be the end for him as the RV became increasingly more surrounded by walkers. 

His hands ran cold as he felt his adrenaline kicking in once more. He often times wondered how he could have any left by that point. Yet, still, the chemicals in his brain were still being pumped out like this was the first day all over again. Hearing the radio buzz loudly, he reached over to pick it up, only for it to spark as he tried to turn it on. "Ah, damn it!" Rick muttered under his breath sounding pained as a spark burned one of his fingers.

Knowing he needed to do what he could to survive, Rick got up and grabbed his gun to check the ammo, but with all the walkers surrounding him - half the amount he had wouldn't suffice. In a moment of weakness, Rick sat down on the floor of the RV and hid himself from view, knowing his only way out would be if someone could save him - or if the walkers would leave on their own. And with the smell of salt infused metal from the blood in the air - he knew his chances of that happening were minimal.

* * *

"This can't be good," Glenn whispered, he swallowed hard and tucked away the radio in his back pocket. "We have to find him!" He added, just as he began to run off into the distance in the direction from which he came. He knew Rick couldn't be too far off but where he was at the time was unknown to him. Beth and Paul picked up the pace and caught up to Glenn as the man continued to run as fast as he could. 

"Hold up!" Paul called out, bringing everyone to a stop as he began to speak to Glenn again. "How do we know he's alive?" The man asked, catching his breath as they slowed to a total stop in the middle of the road.

"We don't but he has kids and we need to get him back to his kids," Glenn stated as he walked over to a deserted car and opened it's driver side door. He squatted down then hotwired the four door Nissan, connecting two wires that would hopefully start the engine. As it continued to fail to crank, Glenn became frustrated, and smacked his hand down on the steering wheel. "Crank you son of a-," he began just as the engine started. By some miracle, there was three-fourths of a tank of gas inside the car's tank. "Are you coming or standing there?" He asked, glancing between Beth and Paul as he got inside the vehicle.

Paul got in the back of the car and Beth got in the passenger's side. "---If we could find Daryl maybe we'll have a chance of finding Rick." Beth suggested, keeping her eyes on the road as she got buckled into the seat after placing her stuff down on the floorboard in front of her. 

"I hope you're right." Paul spoke up.

"Would it kill you to have a little faith, man?" Glenn asked, his tone remaining calm but firm as he asked Paul the question.

"Look, I have faith; I'm just not stupid or naive about the world we're in. Silence ain't good between group members and we're running a risk of not findin' this guy at all. So don't get your hopes up, alright?" Paul concluded sensibly.

He was right and that alone was enough to scare Glenn but if he could survive an attack like before - Rick could survive this. He had to. 

After all, he was Rick and to Glenn (as well as the others that knew him) - Rick Grimes was _invincible_.

 

 

 

 


End file.
